La Vénus de Milo
by Antares66
Summary: Milo, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion et son compagnon Aiolia, chevalier d'or du Lion au temps de la guerre du Péloponnèse. Milo hétéro: récit non-yaoi. Ce récit est une fanfiction basée sur certains personnages du manga Saint Seiya, appelé en français les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, œuvre de Masami Kurumada. Toutes sources y faisant référence appartiennent donc à son auteur et non à moi
1. Le retour à Mélos

_**1) Le retour à Melos**_

416 av J. C

Le rapprochement des Meliens à Sparte causa leur perte lors de la guerre du Péloponnèse. Je pouvais comprendre la lassitude des habitants de l'île, peuple neutre, mais elle devait faire partie de l'Empire Athénien. Elle était stratégiquement importante comme port de ravitaillement pour nos troupes, nous devions la faire nôtre, mais à quel prix...

On me sortit de mes pensées.  
— Skorpio, vous m'avez demandé ?  
— Logachos, pourquoi ces femmes et enfants sont-ils à vendre ?  
— Que pouvons-nous bien faire d'eux ? Il serait dangereux de laisser celles sans familles au village. Nos colons arriveront bientôt et nous avons besoin d'habitations.  
— Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient vendus hors des Cyclades !  
— Je viens de recevoir mes ordres des stragères de notre Cité, mon seigneur.  
— Vos ordres viendront maintenant soit du Leo, soit de moi-même et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée de la nouvelle administration. C'est le haut magistrat qui a fait appel au Sanctuaire, est-ce clair ?  
— Tout à fait gardien.

« Comme d'habitude l'artillerie sanguinaire nous enfonce dans le chaos et le rocher sacré nous envoie pour réorganiser l'harmonie illusoire de notre société humaine » pensai-je.

Voyant l'expression ignorante de mon interlocuteur et l'aigreur dans laquelle je me trouvais, il était préférable que je change de sujet.  
— Ce petit jardin fait-il partie de ce bâtiment ?  
— Je pense...  
— Très bien, nous en ferons notre État-major. Nous avons besoin de serviteurs, et nous aimerions les choisir nous même.  
— Comme il vous plaira.  
— Au fait, savez-vous à qui appartenait cette demeure avant notre arrivée ?  
— Non, désolé.  
— Au fait, il y a une statue dans l'entrée, déplacez-la dans mes quartiers.  
Il s'inclina et partit.

Le logachos passa devant deux fantassins et leur dit.  
— Vous deux ! Transportez la statue qui se trouve dans l'entrée vers les appartements de Skorpio. Ne tardez pas, il ne semble pas d'humeur à plaisanter !

Les soldats appelèrent d'autres hommes pour les aider à la bouger.  
— Bougre, elle est lourde !  
— Qu'est ce que le Skorpio peut bien vouloir d'elle.  
L'un d'entre eux montra ce qu'il en pensa... et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Après sueurs et ricanements, elle arriva enfin dans le salon privé de l'Athénien.

Je revins et m'arrêta songeur devant elle. Je pris un moment pour la contempler, posée si délicatement sur son socle, cette femme dont je ne connaissais rien était d'une splendeur à damner n'importe quel Saint.  
— Rêverais-tu déjà Milo ?  
— Regarde sa poitrine Aiolia, n'est elle pas délicieuse ?  
— Milo, on nous attend.


	2. La rencontre

_**2) La rencontre **_

Le port d'Adamas n'était plus en feu mais les corps gisaient toujours sur le sol. Cadavres de citoyens Méliens prêts à se battre pour leurs convictions, femmes violées... Sept cents ans de paix dans l'abîme.

Sparte avait déjà recueilli bon nombre de ses semblables, ceux qui se tenaient devant nous avaient été laissés derrière, n'ayant plus le temps ou le courage de regagner leur cité protectrice. Ici, il ne restait que peu de virils soit trop jeunes, la peur dans les yeux soit trop vieux, la fin dans l'âme. Quant à la féminité, elle était soit abusée, soit effrayée ou tout simplement, elle aussi bien trop âgée...

Perdu dans un raisonnement perplexe et à la recherche de gens de maison, devant ce flot d'êtres ruinés, je n'avais pas vu cette jeune fille.  
— Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
Elle ne me répondit pas.  
— N'as-tu pas l'usage de ta langue ?  
Je lui pris la bouche et l'ouvrit.  
— Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu m'agaces !  
— Milo**, **me dit Aiolia...  
La laissant, nous nous retournions prêts à partir lorsqu'elle prononça.  
— Iona. Mon prénom est Iona.  
— Dormais-tu ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Je fis un signe à l'officier.

Plus tard dans la soirée vint un soldat au dortoir des esclaves. Debout, sur le seuil qui les séparaient, lui et eux, il la pointa du doigt.  
— Toi ! En montrant Iona. Skorpio veut te voir, suis moi.  
Elle se leva et le suivit à contrecœur.

Face à la porte de mon appartement, elle attendait que je daigne l'appeler, ce je fis finalement.  
— Entre !  
M'obéissant, elle m'offrit une moue peinte sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciement pour l'avoir sauvée d'être vendue. J'allais m'amuser avec elle.  
— As tu retrouvé la parole ? lui demandai-je d'un air sarcastique.  
Elle ne me répondit pas et sans réaction de sa part, je me forçais de continuer sur ce qui aurait pu être, un monologue.  
— Tu ne sembles pas être bavarde mais fière, tu sembles l'être ! Tu ne veux pas me répondre mais tu ne baisses ni tête ni yeux lorsque je te parle ! J'apprécie plutôt ce genre de personnalité. J'ai horreur des gens qui rampent devant moi, mais sache que lorsque je pose une question, j'en veux réponse !  
— Je ne parle pas aux chiens d'Athéniens !

Je ne pus réellement garder mon sérieux devant cette effronterie qui me fut si joliment envoyée que j'éclatais de rire.  
— Chien ? Tu es courageuse ! Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé me parler de la sorte.  
M'approchant d'elle, je lui pris le menton en main et le serrai en lui disant.  
— Penses-tu que ton sort aurait été différent avec les Spartiates ? Tu aurais déjà été violée ! Je vis ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquiller, mangés par la peur.  
— Ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie ni le besoin d'avoir une vierge froide dans mon lit ! Ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises qui est cette femme. Lui fis-je en montrant la statue du doigt.

Je m'avançai dans mon salon, vers une paire de rideaux de velours rouges qui, ouverts, encadraient cette œuvre féminine que je trouvais tout à fait sensuelle.  
— La connais-tu ? Vivait-elle sur l'île ?  
De nouveau sans me donner suite, face à ce mur qu'elle dressait entre nous, je la pris alors par le bras.  
— Écoute idiote ! Soit tu fais ce que je te demande, soit tu seras vendue et loin de ta petite cité.  
— Vous avez tué notre peuple ! Je hais Athènes !  
— Ton choix, pas le mien. Penses-y. Hors de ma vue !


	3. La découverte

_**3) La découverte**_

En matinée dans le dortoir des femmes, Iona se trouvait allongée, rêvassant.  
— Tu n'es pas ici pour ne rien faire ! Viens avec moi, nous devons rafraîchir toutes les pièces utilisées par le haut commandement. Lui dit une vieille femme.

Aida était veuve depuis quelques années, elle connaissait la jeune orpheline car elle avait été l'une des proches de son père, un philosophe ambulant prêchant vérité et grandeur à qui voulait l'entendre. Aujourd'hui, mort de l'avoir trop prêché sans y être invité.

Maintenant dans les appartements privés du Skorpio, elles s'activaient toutes les deux à leurs corvées, nettoyant la salle où il recevait.

— Tu es courageuse, mais si tu veux survivre, un conseil, sois aimable avec les Athéniens car tu fais maintenant partie des gens du Skorpio. Lui dit sévèrement Aida.  
— Je ne veux pas l'être ! Nous ne voulions que la vie et ils nous ont offert que la mort ! Nous voulons la sérénité et que nous offrent-ils ? La médiocrité !

Aida, à l'écoute de cette réponse leva les yeux vers le haut.  
Plus âgée, elle avait une respiration fragile dont le bruit sortant des poumons ressemblait plus aux fracassements du tonnerre de Zeus, qu'à un raclement de gorge humaine. Elle nageait autour d'une poussière volante qui la fit tousser fortement, elle dut s'asseoir un instant pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Iona dépoussiérait un siège.  
— Aida, comprends-moi s'il te plaît. J'ai tout perdu ici... Je voulais tant rejoindre la terre Spartiate.  
— Et que crois-tu qu'aurait été ta vie ? Tu es bien la rêveuse de ton père ! Femmes, nous ne sommes pas citoyennes, même pas sur notre propre île. Nous sommes dès notre naissance à la merci des hommes, quels qu'ils soient, où qu'ils soient et d'où qu'ils viennent ! A Sparte ? Tu aurais probablement été esclave d'un étranger. Ici ou là-bas, de toute façon, rajeunissant ce genre de meubles.  
— Essuyer le fessier de cette pure grandeur ! Que de bonheur qu'Athènes m'offre ! Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
— Il est beau garçon ! lui dit Aida d'un air léger. Son derrière, moi je veux bien le voir et l'essuyer !  
Iona la regarda d'un air sévère et puis se mit a rire.

Aida la fataliste s'en alla car c'était l'heure pour elle de se trouver parmi la fourmilière humaine qui se tuait à la tâche en cuisine, sous les ordres d'un soldat athénien qui n'appréciait guère le genre de victuailles disponibles sur Melos.

Cet énergumène, dont la corde portée autour de la taille n'arrivait quasiment plus à soutenir le pantalon de lin cachant le hideux corps ainsi, presque exposé maintenant, aux yeux de tous, se lamentait haussant les épaules, lançant ses bras dans l'air sans cesse, devant la pénible vue qu'était celle de la longue table de bois sur laquelle le hantait pommes et poissons.  
"De bien laides provisions pour mes seigneurs !"

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille, elle se dirigea vers le salon du Scorpion, s'arrêta devant la Venus qui trônait fièrement sur son socle, elle la contempla pour finalement instinctivement, la toucher.  
— Je suis seul à avoir ce privilège ! Lui dis-je.  
Elle se retourna et s'inclina. Un court tissu de mousseline couvrait mon intimité. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux.  
— N'as-tu jamais vu un homme torse nu ? Plaisantai-je en me versant un verre d'eau.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des petits rires et elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux filles sortirent de ma couche et prirent congé.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, elles n'étaient ni vierges ni froides.  
Iona, embarrassée par cette scène, détourna la tête.  
**—**Bon, je vois, je vais me changer. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ma vue t'indispose, ça te laisse un court instant pour préparer tes réponses !

Après quelques minutes, écartant les voiles de soie nacrés séparant ma chambre du reste de mon appartement, les observant discrètement toutes les deux ensemble; l'une faite d'un corps dont la chaleur et le parfum me bouleversaient et l'autre faite de marbre qui ne me laissais pas de glace, j'étais de retour auprès d'Iona qui comme à son habitude feignit de m'ignorer.

Je m'allongeai devant la statue tandis qu'elle debout, l'admirait toujours.  
**—**Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu, peux-tu m'aider à l'identifier ?  
— Je pense, balbutia-t-elle.  
— Plus fort, je n'entends rien !  
— D'après les anciens, ce lieu était l'habitation d'un magistrat, de sa femme et de leur fille. Elle était donnée en gage à un militaire, mais elle partit avec un Argonaute. Ils disent qu'ils vivaient depuis dans le déshonneur. Ils sont partis avant votre arrivée. Elle pourrait être la figure de la future épouse ou un cadeau, représentation d'une divinité. Continua-t-elle à haute voix.  
— Un Argonaute ? Les femmes ont de bien drôles d'idées !  
— Le vieux Nikos pense qu'elle pourrait être Amphitrite, épouse du Dieu Poséidon.  
— Elle ne lui ressemble pas. N'était-elle pas d'habitude coiffée de crabes ?  
— Pas toujours mais elle est vénérée sur l'île.  
— Si elle est Amphitrite pourquoi tient-elle une pomme dans sa main ?  
— Je n'en sais trop rien.  
— Elle est en tout cas d'une splendeur... Laisse moi maintenant, je suis attendu.


	4. La fête

_**4) La fête**_

Avec Aiolia nous avions été invités à une fête donnée en notre honneur par les riches marchands de l'île. Fortune et scrupule ne font pas bon ménage, ces gens se moquent de qui aura la protection de l'île, tant qu'ils puissent continuer à y faire commerce.

Accoudés sur nos coussins devant de somptueux mets, musique à l'oreille et bavardant avec mon ami, cette soirée était plaisante.  
— Alors, Melos a t-elle changé depuis ton entraînement ? Me demanda Aiolia.  
— Tout a changé. Je ne suis plus le métèque qui reçoit sur sa gueule !

Le Lion se mit à rire, notre hôte, quant à lui nous regarda et leva son verre en s'écriant:  
« A un nouveau départ pour notre île, sous la sagesse de votre déesse. »

Nous levions alors nos verres : « A notre déesse Athena ! »  
— Ils apprennent vite ! Me dit Aiolia.  
— J'ai horreur de ce genre d'individus !  
— Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va nous falloir les digérer. Il serait dangereux de laisser l'île sans protection, nos trières arriveront de toute façon bientôt.  
— Cette soirée est agréable, ne parlons pas de politique !  
— De la jeune fille choisie l'autre soir, alors ? M'envoya-t-il d'un ton coquin.  
— Elle n'est pas commode !  
— C'est ce que tu aimes, non ?  
Le sourire sur le coin de la lèvre, je fis un clin d'œil à mon ami.

Une double porte en bois peinte d'un jaune or, s'ouvrit. Sur son seuil, un "tragique" dont le visage était peint en blanc, nous annonça à haute voix:  
— Vos invitées sont arrivées, mes seigneurs !

Aiolia se retourna sur moi en me souriant.  
— Qu'as-tu organisé de nouveau ?  
— Moi ? Rien ! J'ai simplement donné mon accord à ce que nous soyons en charmante compagnie... si je dois attendre que tu me fasses une surprise !  
— Milo, tu sais que je préfère être en solo.  
— Il semblerait que se ne soit que deux filles pour chaque. Il serait inconvenant de refuser. Rassures-toi, ce ne sont pas des simples catins, ce sont des courtisanes.  
— Tu veux dire des esclaves ?  
— Je veux dire qu'elles savent converser !  
— Tu veux converser ? Me lança Aiolia en explosant de rire.  
— Je vais certainement utiliser ma langue, Lion ! lui répondis-je d'un air malicieux.

La porte de la caverne "d'Ali Baba" s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un groupe d'exquises créatures, toutes légèrement vêtues. On nous offrit à chacun, deux de ces trésors, scintillants de tous feux à aimer.


	5. Lacédémone

_**5) Lacédémone**_

Je me sentais de mauvaise humeur car ce genre de mandat n'était pas pour moi. Je suis militaire et non protocolaire, la diplomatie n'est pas mienne. Ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que nous sommes ici, coincés, attendant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle autorité. J'avais besoin d'action, et ici - il n'y en avait plus.

Iona préparait ma table. La jeune fille était penchée sur le bois. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains tirés en arrière tenus par des rubans mauves, ses yeux étaient bleu gris, couleur d'un ciel coléreux. Elle était vêtue d'un péplos drapé turquoise qui, grâce à son ouverture sur le côté, de ses cuisses me laissait entrevoir ses courbes, qui me paraissaient généreuses. Il était facile d'imaginer la partie charnue de son bas.  
— Bonsoir mon seigneur, votre repas vous attend.  
— Merci. Je me sens loup ce soir !

Je la regardai et la contemplai. Elle me répondit par un regard naïf. D'autres filles auraient tiré avantage d'un moindre geste, d'un sourire égaré, d'une parole légèrement déplacée. Me niait-elle ?

Mon repas fini, elle fut de retour, se tenant toujours aussi droite à mes côtés.  
— Puis-je vous débarrasser ?  
— Avec plaisir, merci.

Mon plat me fut enlevé sans un autre mot, sans aucun signe de politesse. Mes serviteurs me parlent lorsque je séjourne dans mon temple sur la colline sacrée, pourquoi en serait-il différent ici et avec elle ? Pour qui se prenait-elle, devant moi ?  
« Lui serais-je à ce point invisible » me demandai-je.

Accoudé dans ce fauteuil rouge et or, je la regardai de nouveau, agacé par son comportement et son silence. Autour de nous, il n'y avait plus que le bruit d'une vaisselle lourde, d'une jatte, d'un bol et d'un écuelle se cognant, le tout balancé au creux de ses bras, sous des pas se traînant.

Je la dévisageai mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle continuait inlassablement à se préoccuper de ses tâches mais pas de moi. Avant même qu'elle puisse s'incliner pour me souhaiter une bonne soirée, le coude sur la table, le menton posé sur la main droite, je la questionnai.  
— Dis moi Iona, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée !  
— J'étais occupée... me dit-elle en s'inclinant.  
— Occupée ? Je t'ai fait appeler et on ne t'as pas trouvée. Ou étais-tu ? J'attends une réponse et je l'attends même avec impatience car sache que je t'ai achetée avec mon propre salaire !  
— Achetée ?

"Enfin !". Me dis-je. Je l'avais piquée au vif ! Elle se retourna sur moi et me fit face. Je pris un air que je voulus naïf mais c'était mal me connaître. "Oh, cette fille va me rendre fou ! Qu'aurais-je donné pour la faire mienne !" Il fallait être patient.  
— Effectivement !  
— Esclave donc ? Je n'en suis pas une ! Je suis libre ! Fille légitime d'un mélien et d'une mélienne, nous ne sommes pas à Athènes ici !  
— Libre ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Regarde autour de toi et dis-moi où tu as vu ta liberté ? D'après mes informations, tu n'as plus de parents et tu es sans le sou. Tu ne peux donc invoquer la loi "épiclaire". Aurais-tu préférée être achetée par un futur époux ? Ceux de ta Cité sont des vieillards ! Que peuvent-ils te proposer d'autre, qu'un mariage poussiéreux ?

Sans réponse, devant des yeux noircis par la haine que je m'amusai à dévorer, je poursuivis:  
— Je voudrais savoir où tu te trouvais.  
— C'est d'ordre privé et je n'ai pas envie de le partager !

Mon ton devint aigri et mon humeur s'assombrit.  
— Tu fais partie de ma maison, j'ai droit sur toi ! Je t'ordonne de répondre !

Devant ma colère, elle posa un regard perdu sur moi sans m'en dissimuler sa déception.  
— J'étais... J'étais à une cérémonie d'adieu.  
— Un adieu ?

Aussitôt d'un bond, je me tenais devant elle.  
— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir communiqué à mon aide de camp ? Ton père ? Ton frère ? Ne sois pas aussi entêtée et parle-moi ! Je ne te veux aucun mal. Lui dis-je en pressant mes mains sur ses épaules.  
Étonnée, me regardant le rouge aux joues, elle continua.  
— J'ai déjà enterré père et je n'ai pas de frère. L'au revoir était dédié à celui qui aurait dû m'épouser.  
Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Surpris par cette révélation, je la lâchai.  
**—**Lors de votre siège, il a voulu défendre sa terre. Si bien que votre armée à tout brûlé. Lui, s'est retrouvé pendu, comme un trophée annonçant à tous, gloire et sagesse de cette Cité de la guerre qui est la vôtre, Athénien !

Ces mots me furent comme crachés à la figure. J'étais choqué par le timbre de sa voix dont la vibration ondulait sur moi. Je me sentis subitement trop proche d'elle, je décidai de m'en éloigner car sa colère semblait me défigurer mais la rendit, elle, encore bien plus désirable, tellement que la mienne s'essouffla.  
— Je suis désolé de l'apprendre...

Son regard haineux me poussa à lui donner une explication que je trouvai par ailleurs bien pauvre.  
— La guerre est histoire de forts et de faibles. Les glorieux exerceront toujours leur pouvoir sur les défaillants, c'est après tout ce que les dieux nous enseignent et nous devons obéir à leurs lois. Je ne peux t'offrir des excuses au nom d'Athéna ou de sa Cité mais je suis peiné de ne pouvoir le faire. Comprend qu'Athènes a bien essayé de négocier avec Mélos... Votre entêtement à cette neutralité qui est si célèbrement vôtre, notre ultimatum, votre arrêt des pourparlers... a finalement mis cette île dans le néant.

Après quelques pas, m'approchant de la fenêtre, ayant besoin d'air... Son regard était vide, le mien cherchait lui, d'autres excuses...  
— Sais-tu que ton île est réellement tombée entre nos mains après trahison. Les traîtres se trouvaient dans ta petite cité et ils n'étaient pas Athéniens, les Dieux, vois-tu peuvent être cruels.

Devant cette stupeur qui était devenu sienne, la regardant du coin de l'œil, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je lui demandai:  
— Quel âge as-tu ?  
Silencieuse, elle finit par me répondre.  
— J'ai 17 ans.  
— Était-ce ton désir de le devenir, sa femme ?  
— La femme n'a pas droit au désir ! Il était simplement bon avec moi, qu'aurais-je pu espérer d'autre ? C'est lui qui souhaitait cette union, pas moi ! Le choix, je ne l'avais pas. Mais, sa mort n'était pas ce que je convoitais. Je ne peux pas prétendre non plus à la douleur d'une âme sœur...  
— Qu'aurais-tu choisi comme vie si tu l'avais pu ? Me perdis-je à dire.  
— J'aurais aimé étudier à Sparte. Là-bas, les filles reçoivent une éducation proche de celle des garçons. Notre île est l'une de leurs anciennes colonies, nous n'avons rien en commun avec votre façon d'être.  
— Fais attention ! Je suis fier d'être de la plus grande Cité ! Quant à cette fameuse éducation, tu t'en fais des illusions !  
Elle ne me répondit pas.  
— Va te reposer Lacédémone...


	6. L'acquisition

_**6) L'acquisition**_

Quelques jours passèrent, la colère se dissipa laissant place ainsi à l'existence. La vie des communs était souvent courte et elle le savait. Son père était mort bien avant le conflit, assassiné par les leurs lors de déplacements idéologiques... N'était-il pas temps de laisser le passé s'égarer légèrement dans les souvenirs ?

Elle venait de choisir les vivres du jour pour l'appartement du Scorpion, lorsqu'on s'approcha d'elle, c'était Aiolia. Il était toujours de grande politesse, s'étant fait respecter sans peur tandis que le Skorpio était lui, craint.

— J'espère que mon ami n'est pas trop tumultueux avec vous. Vous savez, il peut être exaspérant et têtu mais loin d'être méchant.  
Iona se demanda s'il n'avait pas lu ses pensées et il continua.  
— J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui, donnez-moi vos fruits et revenez plus tard.  
Elle s'inclina et s'en alla.

Sans s'annoncer, Aiolia ouvrit la porte du salon.  
— Bonjour ! Lui criai-je. Cette corbeille dans tes mains est-elle pour me remercier du choix des jolies filles de l'autre soir ?  
— Bonjour Milo ! Non. Je viens te parler de ragots.  
— Je ne suis pas une vieille femme, Lion !  
— Il se dit dans les quartiers des officiers que tu aurais acheté la petite ? Qu'une somme aurait été offerte aux stragères ? Est-ce vrai ?  
— Ça ne regarde que moi.  
— C'est contre nos lois, nous ne pouvons avoir d'esclaves.  
— Et comment appelles-tu la personne qui te prépare ton repas ?  
— Intendant. Nous avons des intendants. Le Sanctuaire leur offre un salaire, médiocre certes, mais ils reçoivent une solde. Ici, nous avions besoin d'établir un quartier d'aides qui sera transféré à la nouvelle autorité...  
— Je sais !  
— Alors, que vas-tu faire d'elle ?  
Je me perdis dans mes explications invraisemblables.  
— A moins qu'elle ne revienne avec nous à Athènes ? Mais, que faire d'elle une fois de retour ? M'interrompit le Lion.  
Je lui fit signe de me laisser en paix mais il continua.  
— Tu oublies que comme nous tous, tu as déjà deux serviteurs personnels dont une fille qui semble t-il, fait elle, partie de ta couche ! Aimerais-tu la réorganiser ?  
— Aiolia, tu es pire qu'une mère ! Lui dis-je.  
— Très drôle ! C'est Gigas qui va être heureux de cette nouvelle réorganisation...  
— Leo, il est facile de négocier avec le général lorsqu'on sait qu'il aime aller se rafraîchir la vue à l'heure où les nymphes du rocher se baignent dans notre rivière...  
A son tour, il me répondit par de grands gestes.  
— Ton problème Scorpion, pas le mien ! N'oublie pas que demain nous partons pour Plakàs. Cette ville doit être inspectée, elle est proche de ce port.

En ouvrant la porte et avant de prendre congé, il me lança.  
— Au fait, il y aura des combats d'entraînement cet après-midi. J'en ai prévu un entre nous, histoire de ne pas nous rouiller ...  
— Tu veux que je t'offre une première défaite ? Lui dis-je.  
— Ne rêve pas ! mais, je t'attendrais tout de même dans l'arrière-cour...


	7. Aphrodite

_**7) Aphrodite **_

Après mon défoulement, je pus enfin prendre mon bain. J'apprécie les combats à mains nues, mais l'odeur qui s'échappait de mon corps était bien plus que sportive. J'étais couvert d'huile et de poussières, ressemblant à l'un de ces mendiants.  
On vint.  
— Mon seigneur ?  
— Ici ! Me l'as-tu apporté ?  
— Oui.  
— Viens !  
Elle ouvrit le rideau en ne me regardant pas, j'étais assis dans l'eau.  
— Passe derrière moi.  
Me levant, elle vit mon dos et probablement le début de mes fesses qui étaient partiellement couvertes par mes cheveux.  
— Je ne pense pas que ce soit ma place...  
— C'est moi qui en déciderais !  
— Je suis une femme.  
— Je l'ai remarqué ! Par Dionysos, quel satyre, tu ferais ! J'ai la nette impression qu'Aiolia déteint sur toi. Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Sais-tu comment on utilise un strigile ?  
— Oui, il nous est également utile.  
— Entre dans l'eau et aide-moi à retirer cette saleté.

Après m'avoir aidé à me nettoyer le dos, elle me l'essuya.  
— Masse-le avec cette huile et n'oublie pas mon bas.  
Tremblante, elle descendit ses mains.  
— Ne me dis pas qu'elles ne sont pas assez musclées pour toi !  
Elle rougit, et je dois avouer que ça m'amusait.  
— Va me chercher ma tunique.

Habillé, je revins dans le salon et pris place, allongé sur ma chaise, je commençai mon interrogatoire.  
— As-tu de nouvelles réponses à propos de ma protégée ?  
— Aida croit que sa nudité pourrait faire penser à celle d'Aphrodite.  
— Mon avis aussi. Bravo Aida ! Ton amie t'a-t-elle dit à quoi elle est associée ?  
— A la beauté, l'amour et à la sexualité semblerait-il.  
Elle me paraissait ennuyée, surtout embarrassée et c'était avec joie que je l'accablais.  
— En effet, c'est bien à cela. Elle semble s'y connaître. Lui dis-je d'un regard malicieux.

M'ignorant complètement, elle poursuivit:  
— Le problème est qu'il n'y a pas de temple vénérant cette déesse sur l'île. Me répondit-elle.  
— Certes, mais quelques-unes de vos villes ont été fondées par Sparte. Sais-tu que certains pensent qu'il y ait deux Aphrodite ? L'une est dite "Céleste", l'autre "Vulgaire". La fédération Spartiate que tu sembles aimer, tend à vénérer la "Vulgaire". À Sparte, à Corinthe et même dans les cités des jeux, elle est vénérée par les courtisanes, les filles de joies, leurs protecteurs et par certains athlètes.  
— Puis-je vous demander quelque chose mon seigneur ?  
Avec un sourire narquois, je lui répondis sarcastiquement.  
— Mais, je t'en prie, pour une fois que tu oses parler. Que voudrais-tu savoir ?  
— Pourquoi être tant intéressé par cette statue ?

Je fis quelques pas, ouvris la fenêtre et m'assis sur le balcon. L'air y était doux, mes yeux vagabondaient sur la mer, mon passé me revint.  
— Lacédémone ! Je ne suis pas vraiment un citoyen d'Athènes.  
Je détournai le regard posé sur les vagues, pour la regarder.  
— Ça au moins ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ? Je suis le fils de l'un de ses citoyens et d'une Corinthienne. Surprenant n'est-il pas ? Que penses-tu maintenant du chien d'Athénien que je suis à moitié et de l'autre qui viens de ta fédération Spartiate ? Lui avais-je lancé avec mépris.

Marchant et me frottant le menton, je continuai à lui expliquer sommairement ma vie, ce qu'un maître ne devait pas faire.  
— Mon père était un militaire de la Cité, que je n'ai pas connu, mort au combat. Quant à mère, elle était l'une des prêtresses à Corinthe. J'ai vécu avec elle au Sanctuaire d'Aphrodite, parmi ses adoratrices.  
Jeune, je découvris une connaissance approfondie de l'art du combat sans même m'en rendre compte mais, ils ne voulurent pas de moi en Péloponnèse car j'étais après tout un bâtard de la cité ennemie. Je fus donc envoyé secrètement à Athènes par ma mère et accepté par une élite... On me transféra alors sur ton île pour mon entraînement avant de retourner vers la Cité dont je suis aujourd'hui.

Revenant sur mes pas, admirant la statue:  
— Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la déesse que je vénère, je suis néanmoins un "fidèle" de ses admiratrices...  
Ses yeux me questionnaient mais je conclus ainsi notre entrevue, préférant me retrouver seul avec mes souvenirs. Je sortis de la pièce, la laissant me contempler de dos.


	8. Plaire

_**8**__**) Plaire**_

Le pas joyeux foulant le sable, c'était la première fois depuis l'arrivée des troupes qu'Iona goûtait de nouveau à une certaine liberté. Il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients d'appartenir à la maison du Scorpion. N'étant pas là en cette journée, une après-midi sans charges lui fut présentée. Toutefois, affranchie pour ces quelques heures, le temps ne semblait plus prendre le devant et sans présence, la contrainte de se retrouver à nouveau détenue se présentait à elle.

Ses pensées galopèrent d'un côté vers celui qui aurait dû être et qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, qu'elle aurait probablement utilisé pour se procurer une autre vie que celle que lui avait offert son père de village en village.  
Et de l'autre côté, les dieux et les déesses du Scorpion qui, elle le savait, aimait à l'agacer sans méchanceté avec ses innuendo devinés et déniés. Cet Athénien qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un...

La vieille Aida avait peut être raison: "lui faire plaisir", pensa t-elle et se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit:  
— Tu dois plaire à ton maître !  
— Aida, n'as-tu pas conscience de ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
— Effectivement "ils" ont fait. Lui et son compagnon sont venus pour aider notre peuple à retrouver un certain équilibre, espérant la paix... Et puis, ils ne font partie d'aucun ordre militaire connu... C'est comme s'ils avaient été envoyés par les Dieux !  
— Aurais-tu consommé du vin ? Répondit-elle d'un air hautain.  
— Je ne plaisante pas Iona !  
— Tu veux donc que je m'aplatisse et m'offre. Je ne suis ni une flatteuse ni même une cajoleuse !  
— Mais c'est que certains en font presque un culte ! Et deviennent des bienfaiteurs ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu survives !

« Comment font ses filles ? pour se laisser toucher sans aimer ? » se demanda-t-elle.

xxx

De retour dans les appartements privés du Scorpion, elle lui préparait la table du petit déjeuner sans faire le moindre bruit. « Il doit probablement toujours dormir » pensa-t-elle.  
Je l'entendis travailler et décidai de me lever.  
— Tu es bien matinale ! T'aurais-je manqué ? Lui dis-je avec un air malicieux.  
— Non maître... Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...  
Je la regardai en souriant:  
— Des fruits frais et secs ? Du pain ? Essaierais-tu de m'engraisser ? Du vin ? Essaierais-tu de m'enivrer dès le matin ?  
Je m'approchai d'elle et pris son menton entre mes doigts.  
— Tes joues se sont colorées !  
Je la lâchai et tournai les talons pour poursuivre:  
— Ou est-ce Aiolia qui te l'a demandé pour que je sois gras et battable ?  
— Non... C'est un petit déjeuner sain...  
— Tu te fais du soucis pour ma santé, maintenant ?  
Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle finit par me souhaiter un bon appétit et s'en alla. Je la suivis des yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Vertueuse

_**9) Vertueuse**_

Décembre était beau. En ce mois de Poséidon, nous fêterons une petite Dyonisie. Des bateaux étaient arrivés de la Cité avec des amphores remplies de vin et de colons. La fête s'annonçait joyeuse.

Le Scorpion la vit chez lui, occupée à ses tâches journalières.  
— Tu me sembles de bonne humeur. Serait-ce les préparatifs de notre célébration qui te font chanter ?  
— J'ai toujours connu ce festival rural, mais je n'y suis jamais allée...  
— Nous organiserons la vôtre cette année. Il y aura un défilé militaire, des chants, des danses, du vin et du théâtre. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
— Que pourrais-je en penser ? Je peux penser mais je ne peux en débattre...  
— Tu redeviens prude ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir Aiolia devant moi. Lui fis-je boudeur. Voudrais-tu aller au théâtre ?  
— Oui ! Mais je ne vois pas comment car je ne suis pas citoyen, les femmes ne peuvent pas y aller entre elles. Je n'y ai donc tout simplement pas le droit, histoire de ma vie !  
— Parlais-tu à ce point de doctrine avec ton père ? Je te vois très bien tenant un salon intellectuel à Athènes. Nous en reparlerons plus tard...

Il n'était plus à table, ni dans ses appartements. Iona finissait son travail. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire, seule dans les quartiers du Scorpion. Elle ferma la porte et y resta devant dans le corridor.

« Puisqu'il voulait de nouveau s'entretenir avec moi" pensa t-elle, se demandant si ces entrevues ne commençaient pas à lui plaire à elle. Il se faisait long et elle s'endormit.

On la bouscula, c'était le petit matin et elle se trouvait allongée dans son lit au dortoir des femmes.  
— Iona, c'est l'heure !  
— Aida , mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
— Aurais-tu oublié que tu dors ici ? C'est lui, n'est-ce pas... Il t'a portée jusqu'ici. Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose mais, tu dormais comme un enfant. Honnêtement, s'endormir devant sa porte !

Voyant la gêne de la jeune fille, la vieille femme riait de bon cœur.  
— J'avais dit lui plaire, pas t'enchaîner à ses appartements. Quel dommage que je sois si âgée, il me plait !  
— Aida !  
— Ne sois pas si vertueuse ! Au fait, il n'est pas là ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un coffre jaune dans ses quartiers et il te demande de le faire briller**. **Avant ça, tu vas m'aider avec les provisions pour la fête.  
— Un coffre ?  
— C'est ce qu'il a dit.


	10. Le coffre et la pomme

_**10) Le coffre et la pomme**_

Après les tâches du bas et son repas, il était temps pour elle de partir pour le haut.

Elle prépara le bain de son maître et puis s'arrêta.  
« Voilà, le fameux coffre. Il est énorme ! » Remarqua t-elle.

A genoux, elle n'eut pas le temps de le toucher qu'il s'ouvrit. La lumière lui brûlait un peu les yeux. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et contempla son contenu.  
— C'est un ...  
M'approchant d'elle sans qu'elle ne me voie, j'achevai sa phrase pour elle.  
— Scorpion d'Or ! Lui dis-je.  
— Mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne ressemblez à aucun des soldats, qu'ils soient de l'Empire ou de la Fédération.  
— Je suis un gardien. Une élite militaire, humains choisis par les Dieux. et ce qui se trouve devant tes yeux est mon armure d'Or. J'appartiens à sa constellation, c'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle Skorpio. Je suis ici avec mon compagnon pour rétablir l'ordre et je voulais également voir ta réaction et celle de ma moitié, le Scorpion. Demain, lors du défilé, tu me verras la porter. N'aie pas peur, elle est vivante mais elle n'a pas bougé lorsque tu l'as touchée... tu lui plais.  
Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et en respirai son parfum.  
— J'ai l'impression que tu te transformes toi-même en cette statue... Est-ce que tout est prêt pour mon bain ? lui murmurai-je.  
— Oui, seigneur Scorpion. Balbutia t-elle en s'inclinant.

Après m'être reposé et frictionné, en m'essuyant, je lui dis:  
— Tu n'aimes toujours pas de m'aider lors de mes ablutions. Serait-ce mes cheveux longs qui te déplaisent ?  
— Ce n'est pas très hellénique...  
— Ne me dis pas que tu préfères la chevelure du Lion ! Je suis offensé !  
— Dois-je réellement aimer des cheveux ?  
— C'est en aimant que l'on se sent vivre, Iona.

J'eus le courage de lui caresser la joue et ses lèvres des doigts. L'émotion vibrait en elle mais aussitôt, je vis dans ses yeux une sorte de panique. Était-elle effrayée de ce que le semi-Athénien que j'étais puisse lui faire ? Je n'en savais rien, je la lâchai.  
— Va me chercher du vin. Lui demandai-je en l'effleurant avec ma bouche.

En me servant un verre, je la questionnai de nouveau, essayant de l'initier à l'ivresse qu'elle m'offrait, au délire fiévreux dont j'étais possédé depuis cette rencontre.  
— Sais-tu quels sont les symboles de la pomme ?  
— Elle symbolise l'amour, la séduction, la tentation et la fécondité.  
— Est-ce Aida qui te l'a dit ?  
— Je l'ai questionnée sur la Déesse de l'Amour... Balbutia t-elle faiblement, de peur qu'on puisse l'entendre.  
— Tu aurais plu à mère car c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelait, préférant son titre à son nom. Elle était alléchante et je dus me contenir une fois de plus.  
— C'est effectivement comme cela que nous pouvons définir cet attribut. Regarde-là, cette pomme, ce charme...

Je me levai et commençai à caresser le fruit tenu par les mains de Venus.  
— Ses rondeurs sont celles des femmes, celles de leurs fesses peut-être moins musclées que les nôtres mais bien plus charnelles. Lui dis-je en descendant mes mains... Celles de vos cuisses, sensuelles... Et en remonta alors mes mains, surtout celles de vos seins, voluptueux.  
Du doigt, je continuai à caresser le détail des contours d'un des tétons de ma statue tout en regardant Iona.  
— Leurs odeurs sont comme celles de votre peau, de vos cheveux... Iona..  
Elle ne dit rien mais continuait de me regarder, égarée. Le cœur pour une toute première fois serré et désespéré, je m'approchai d'elle.  
— Serais-tu souffrante ? Lui fis-je remarquer en lui caressant sa joue avec la mienne.  
Je l'embrassai mais elle, elle ne me répondit pas.  
— Tu es bien cruelle avec moi Iona...  
Je pris la jarre de vin et partis.

Sa nuit fut agitée ne trouvant pas le sommeil, se posant tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse. Elle dut admettre qu'une vague ardente l'avait emportée et que seule l'eau de son bain avait pu calmer la lourdeur de ses seins et la démangeaison de son intimité. Prise d'une folie pensant à lui, elle se fit sa propre cour.


	11. Dyonisie

_**11) Dyonisie **_

— Iona, tu comptes dormir toute la journée ? C'est la fête aujourd'hui ! Debout !  
— Assez Aida !  
— Va prendre ton bain ! Je t'ai préparé de l'eau chaude et ta tunique est elle aussi prête.

Elle revint vers son amie qui l'attendait dehors avec d'autres. Les petites rues du port étaient bondées par bien plus d'Athéniens arrivés en bateaux que de Méliens, tous attendaient de faire la fête. Avant l'amusement populaire, une procession avec la statue d'Athéna démarra accompagnée d'un défilé militaire.  
— Enfin ! Tu as pris ton temps, ça vient juste de commencer. Regarde cette petite troupe, ce sont les orphelins de l'île qui sont pris en charge par la grande Cité, ils seront eux aussi à son service.  
Iona debout parmi les petites gens trouva cette succession d'individus tout à fait ennuyeuse.  
— Est-ce le Leo ? Lui demanda Aida. Il n'est pas mal non plus !

Laissant son amie à ses rires, son regard était attiré par le compagnon du Lion. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait en tant qu'homme et il était effectivement attirant et très intrigant portant cette armure.

Après le cortège la fête commença avec des tables royalement fournies de fruits frais et secs, de poissons, de viande, pain et le vin, lui coulait à flot, tandis que les chants et les jeux amusaient la galerie.

Bien que cette journée de célébration fut un égaiement pour tous, il n'était néanmoins pas question de mélanger les gens de différents statuts sociaux ensemble. Ainsi, Iona était attablée, s'abreuvant avec d'autres esclaves et des non-citoyens, lorsque Aida accourut vers elle.  
— Iona, te voilà !  
— Je m'amuse Aida, je m'amuse !  
— Iona, tu dois suivre ce soldat.  
— Skorpio vous demande. Lui fit-il.

On lui ouvrit les portes du quartiers des officiers:  
— Entre, lui dit Aiolia. Milo m'a dit que tu aimerais aller au théâtre... Eh bien, nous allons t'y emmener tous les deux.  
— Tu porteras cette cape et ce masque, lui dis-je.  
— Un masque, mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle.  
— Bien que lui et moi soyons citoyens et ayons le droit d'être accompagné... Nous ne voulons pas qu'il y ait jalousie sur ta personne... donc, le masque.  
Elle s'habilla et nous partîmes.

Dans le petit amphithéâtre campagnard en construction de pierres, sur cette colline de sièges, nous étions assis en tant que spectateurs au premier rang.  
— J'espère que tu aimeras la tragédie.  
Aiolia enchaîna:  
— Milo n'aime pas le théâtre, Iona.

Un petit orchestre se trouvait en avant-scène et au centre, il y avait une estrade de bois en guise de scène, complétée par deux ailes de coulisses, d'où sortirent des personnages masqués.  
— Ça commence ! Dit Iona excitée.

Le spectacle s'ouvrit sur des chants accompagnés de danses et puis, enchaîna sur une poésie tragique mise en scène.

La troupe de retour sur scène pour être saluée, l'œuvre terminée, nous nous levions.  
— Alors ? As-tu aimé ?  
— Oui, merci Seigneur Lion.  
— On la reprend avec nous, Milo ? Nous pourrions prendre notre repas ensemble.  
— Comme tu veux...

De retour au quartier général, elle se démasqua, mal à l'aise devant l'entrée de l'appartement privé du Skorpio, elle entendit Aiolia l'appeler.  
— Entre Iona, n'aie pas peur, prend place.  
— Je ne peux pas m'asseoir à la table où je sers le Scorpion tous les jours. Dit-elle timidement.  
— Bien ! Allons alors sur la terrasse ? Lui dit Aiolia.  
— Non, ça ira ...  
— Ne sois pas idiote !  
Il l'entraîna sur un balcon couvert.  
— Couche-toi et appuie-toi sur ce coussin, cette coutume, nous vient des Phéniciens.  
— C'est horriblement inconfortable !

Le Lion et Iona étaient allongés, sirotant leur gobelet de vin, lorsque Milo s'avança vers eux pour en faire tout autant.  
— Qu'as-tu pensé du drame joué ? Lui demanda Aiolia.  
— Le poète s'est passionné pour la jalousie et l'orgueil, me semble t-il. Répondit la jeune fille.  
— Vois-tu Iona, je pense que tu as tout à fait raison ! D'ailleurs, vois-tu, Milo est un orgueilleux qui doit être pour l'instant fou de jalousie ! Me lança mon en ami en s'amusant. — Qu'est ce que tu peux être drôle ! Lui dis-je en soufflant de l'air hors de ma bouche.

Les joues de l'invitée s'empourprèrent sous l'œil amusé d'Aiolia qui garnissait son assiette de raisins tandis que le Scorpion, lui, ébauchait un sourire en buvant une gorgée de vin.

La soirée se terminait, Aiolia prit congé et je l'accompagnai. Elle, gênée, avait fini par s'amuser.  
« Aiolia est gentil de me prendre comme si j'étais des leurs mais demain le service reprendra... »


	12. L'île des Bienheureux

_**12) L'île des Bienheureux**_

Se baladant dans le salon, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de partir, elle vit la statue de loin et s'en approcha. Elle se rappela des caresses du Scorpion sur cette beauté et sans paraître gênée, se croyant seule, elle commença à l'imiter en passant sa main sur l'un des mamelons et souriante, elle dit à haute voix.  
— D'abord sur les seins...

De retour, la voyant reproduire mes gestes et mes paroles en effleurant pareillement Venus, mon sang voyageait violemment dans mon corps et se tapait dans mes tempes, la gorge sèche, j'allais l'interrompre.  
— Non, d'abord la pomme, puis les fesses... Répondis-je.  
Elle sursauta et me regarda du coin de l'œil.  
— Alors finalement, on l'aime notre Aphrodite ? Lui murmurai-je.  
Je lui pris la main, elle ne bougeait pas.  
**—**La couleur de la peau de tes joues ressemble à cet instant même à celles de certaines pommes et celles-là sont sucrées. Je vais t'aider...  
Toujours en gardant sa main dans la mienne, nous caressâmes la Venus ensemble.  
— Stimulant n'est-ce pas ? Lui fis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je sens enfin les palpitations de ton cœur. Chavires-tu ? Tu ne dis mot.  
Mes doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens.  
— A présent, touchons ses seins, sans en oublier les tiens.  
Après ce touché sensuel sur les courbes de la poitrine de ma statue, je pris alors la liberté de passer ma main entre le lin de son péplos.  
— Comprends-tu maintenant la provocation, la sensibilité, l'admiration et le désir que provoquent leurs rondeurs ? Enflammant, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, se sentant fébrile, hypnotisée se laissant porter par le désir, nous descendîmes alors nos mains, effleurer ses cuisses.  
— Allons à la découverte de ton joyau. Le sens-tu ? Tes petits gémissements me disent que oui. L'un de tes doigts et l'un des miens vont pouvoir se diriger doucement vers tes entrailles pour y pénétrer et ainsi le découvrir. Euphorisant n'est-il pas ? Humm... Tes petits cris d'oiseau me le confirment.  
Les yeux mi-clos, remontant nos doigts tout reluisant, nous n'étions plus à Mélos.  
— Veux-tu goûter avec moi à ton élixir ?  
Y passant ma langue tout en la regardant, je lui demandai d'en faire de même. Nous nous embrassâmes et je la fis bousculer sur le sol devant Venus...

Au petit matin, elle essaya de se lever mais, j'en décidai autrement. Nous échangèrent de nouveau des baisers.  
— Veux-tu m'emmener chez les bienheureux ?  
Elle sourit mais ne semblait pas me comprendre, elle finit par me dire:  
— Je veux y aller avec toi...  
— Salives-tu assez pour m'y conduire ?  
Je lui pris alors la main et lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

— Regarde cette sentinelle gonflée d'orgueil de te servir, ne veux-tu pas la soulager ?  
Je lui guidai la tête et l'initia.  
Je gémissais de plaisir mais l'arrêtai pour qu'elle n'aille pas jusqu'au bout de ma possession.  
Semblant ivre, le jais de ses pupilles agrandies, sa bouche de petite chatte entrouverte était garnie d'un fin filet d'essence visqueuse, je lui demandai de se retourner et cette fois-ci, je m'appropriai son fondement. Pour elle, mes mouvements brutaux entraînèrent des cris de douleur et pour moi, la jouissance.

J'allais au fond des choses qu'elles m'offrait, au fond de mon amour bestial pour elle. L'accélération des coups, le flux arrivait, arrivait et mon soulagement était proche.

Je me retirai, l'embrassai comme pour atténuer le mal donné et l'entraînai de nouveau vers ma virilité, lui demandant de m'assainir en se régalant de mon écume.

Au repos, allongé sur mon lit, la tête en arrière et elle, calée entre mes jambes, savourant cette substance divine, le monde autour de moi disparaissait, laissant place à une ivresse aphrodisiaque où il n'y avait plus de place pour les mots, seuls les cris comptaient.


	13. Immortalité

_**13) Immortalité**_

A peine rencontrés que mes yeux ne la quittèrent plus, l'impression d'être faits l'un pour l'autre, l'impression qui me fit perdre le fil du temps, un temps compté que le nouveau magistrat en place venait de condamner.

Je voulus emmener Iona avec moi au Sanctuaire mais nous étions déjà destinés à une autre bataille. Sa liberté fut néanmoins, négociée lors d'une concertation qui eut lieu entre la nouvelle administration et moi-même. Un habitat lui fut alloué, le signe de ma constellation y fut gravé au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. L'habitation et sa locataire m'appartenaient.  
Sous un soleil radiant, je lui fit visiter son nouveau logement.  
— Regarde qui est là... lui dis-je affectueusement.  
J'avais également négocié la statue qui au final me fut offerte en cadeau pour mon loyal service à ma Cité.

Sous les larmes d'Iona, avec Aiolia, nous partîmes vers d'autres conflits.

Ayant la chance d'être un gardien, je pus souvent prendre le chemin de l'île avant de regagner le rocher sacré, me donnant ainsi l'opportunité de la revoir.  
Un jour elle m'accueillit en m'avertissant qu'elle ne vivait plus seule, que je n'étais plus le seul homme de sa vie. Indigné, je m'engageai chez moi pour y découvrir dans notre salon la vieille Aida et un berceau, j'avais descendance !

Sa mère n'ayant pas voulu choisir seule un prénom, attendait avec impatience mon retour. Nous le nommâmes Milonis, fils de Milo du Scorpion.

xxx

Quatre saisons passèrent sans visites.

Au renouveau printanier, Iona reçut un courrier du Sanctuaire lui annonçant la mort de Milo à Elis en Péloponnèse où, avec ses compagnons, il perdit la vie des mains d'adorateurs d'Hadès. Il laissait ses biens et sa terre à son fils.  
L'enfant s'approcha et câlina sa mère dont les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues.  
Debout face à la mer, elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains, la mort du Scorpion et dans l'autre, son immortalité... 

_**Épilogue **_

Le temps n'est qu'océan.  
Effaçant sans craintes ses empreintes...

En 1820, un paysan sur l'île découvrit le buste de la statue.  
Elle sera achetée par le Marquis de Rivière et offerte à Louis XVIII.  
En 1821, elle sera exposée au Louvre.

Ayant décidé de rester mystérieuse, elle est aujourd'hui encore, à demi nue devant le tout-Paris, prônant fièrement sa nudité tant aimée par ces amants-là, rêvassant à d'autres temps.


End file.
